The Magenta Code : Rebellious Phantom
by Kudo Shiho - The Inspirer
Summary: Born into the prestigious Uchiha clan, Naruto Uchiha must bare the responsibility that comes with being the leader of his clan. Faced with ridicule and conspiracies against him and his family, he chooses to play it smart until the right moment comes... The moment he rebels, and becomes the center of the tale of the Rebellious Phantom. Warning: Godlike Naruto, Harem, etc...
1. Introduction

**The Magenta Code : Rebellious Phantom**

 **Disclaimer: Of course I don't own either Naruto, Code Geass or any other anime.**

 **introduction**

 **Hello people! Alright, as the title says, this is an introduction to my new story which will be published around the same time as chapter 11 of my other story, TEOU. The purpose of this introduction, is to give a warning to all Uchiha, Sasuke, and Sakura haters out there, so that if they can't tolerate reading about those fictional characters being written about in a good light, they will not read this story and then come to pathetically complain about it, because I will not read such complaints. The introduction is also for the purpose of making some things in the story clear, so that they will not create confusion later on. So, with that out of the way, lets start the introduction with warnings, some would-be unclear things, and a basic description to some characters and Ocs (By description, I mean their physical description, not their attires).**

 *** Warning : Alternate Universe, Godlike Naruto, Older Naruto, Harem, OOCness and OC'S, Code Geass and Jackie Chan Adventures (Elements, Concepts and Paralleled situations).**

 **Warning 2: If you hate the Uchiha clan, don't read. If you hate Sasuke Uchiha, don't read. If you hate Sakura Haruno, don't read. If you hate me as an author, don't read. If you ignored this warning and still read the story in the future, then don't come to complain like a spoiled kid after it, take responsibility for your actions. And don't even try to tell me that I'm the 'problem', I write what I want and you read what you want, know that I warned you about what you're going to read about, I didn't force you to read my stories.**

 *** Naruto will be an Uchiha in this story, a full-blooded Uchiha. He is the same age as Minato. His Sharingan will be mutated like his father's was, meaning that it will have the abilities of a normal Sharingan along with all the abilities of the different types of Geass, he will also have all the abilities of the twelve Talismans, but he will not get them (the powers of the Talismans) by inheritance. He is also the head of the Uchiha clan. He has a** _ **Mangekyō Sharingan**_ **with OC abilities beside the basic three (** **Amaterasu** **, Susanoo and Tsukuyomi). He figured out a way for the Uchiha to activate their sharingans without having to kill each other.**

 *** His harem will be: Kushina, Tsunade, Konan, Tsume and Mikoto. Tsunade's age is altered, but when she becomes a teenager, she will be one of the Sannin, which will make her the youngest one of them.**

 *** Naruto has 12 children. 6 of them are teens or pre-teens, while the other six are the younger ones. They all possess his unique Sharingan , each of them has inherited one of the Geass abilities, and each of them also possesses one of the talisman's powers, their talisman power is able to activate either voluntary or involuntary, in which case it activates automatically when the child feels a strong emotion, each child has a different emotion that activates their talisman by drawing it's shape in their eyes.**

 *** Little information about the characters and the Ocs.**

 **1* Naruto's children:**

 **1- Itachi: Naruto and Mikoto's eldest son and he's the eldest one of his siblings.**

 **2 &3- Tayuya and Karin: Naruto and Kushina's eldest twin daughters. They look the same as in canon, but Tayuya's eyes are black, while Karin's eyes stays red, and she still wears glasses. Karin can use the sealing chains, while Tayuya prefers to excel in fuinjutsu.**

 **4- Hana: Naruto and Tsume's eldest daughter.**

 **5- Nawaki: Naruto and Tsunade's eldest son. He is an OC, named after Tsunade's brother, he looks like a male version of her. He has black hair and brown eyes.**

 **6- Yomiko: Naruto and Konan's eldest daughter. She is an OC, her name and appearance are based on Yomiko Readman from the manga Read or Die. She has a mixed colored purple hair with black tips, and amber eyes, she also has a lavender eye shadow like her mother. She also wears glasses.**

 **7- Minato: Naruto and Kushina's younger child, he is the same age as Sasuke. He is named after Minato Namikaze, and Minato was his godfather, he looks like a miniature copy of Naruto. He has black hair and violet eyes. He is renowned for his speed and shrewdness, just like his father and godfather were/are.**

 **8- Tenten: Naruto and Tsunades's younger daughter. She looks the same as canon, but she has the rebirth seal on her forehead, same with her older brother and Karin. She is the same age as Minato and Sasuke.**

 **9- Sasuke: Naruto and Mikoto's younger son. He looks the same as canon.**

 **10 &11- Raiden and Niji: Naruto and Tsume's younger twins. They are OCs, male and female, their names mean thunder and rainbow respectively. As like with their older sister Hana, they have ninken, who don't get along that well with the Uchiha's ninneko summons (Cat summons). They look like younger copies of Tsume. They have brown hair and black slit eyes. They're age is six years old at the start of chapter 1.**

 **12- Tenshi: Naruto and Konan's younger daughter and the youngest one of her siblings, being only 5 years old in chapter 1. Her name means angel, she is an OC. Her appearance is based on Muru Muru from the manga Future Diary. She looks like a younger Konan, she has purple hair and black eyes. She can also use paper ninjutsu like her mother and her sister, but she often uses them to fly and play in the sky.**

 *** Grayfia: Minato Namikaze's wife and the mother of their only child, Menma. She was a member of the Yuki clan and the former Jinchūriki of the Sanbi. She is an OC, she also looks the same as in the canon High school DXD.**

 *** Menma: Minato and Grayfia's only child. He is an OC, he has silver hair and blue eyes. He is Sasuke and Sakura's best friend and teammate, as well as Kakashi Hatake's student (Kakashi is a good guy in this one). He is also the current Jinchūriki of the Sanbi, Kushina is training him to connect with his Bijuu.**

 *** Sakura: Menma and Sasuke's female best friend and teammate, as well as the latter's future love interest. She looks the same as in canon, she is also an orphan in this story.**

 *** Hanabi: Naruto's niece from his younger brother, Fugaku Uchiha. She is the blood related cousin of Naruto's children. She is 6 years old, the same age as Raiden and Niji. She is half Hyuuga, meaning that she has a Byakugan in her right eye and a sharingan in her left one. She looks the same as canon.**

 **Alright guys! This was the little and humble introduction to my new story. The first chapter will be published around the same time as chapter 11 of my other story. So, if you're open minded and interested enough in this story, please wait for the chapter, and if you don't give a crap about it, well then that's that, of course I can't force you to read something that you don't want to read.**

 **Ps: This Introduction will not be deleted after the first chapter gets published, let it stay and do it's job. You can also check out the trailer for the story in my profile page to get more of an insight to the story.**

 **Until then, please wait for the new story and the new chapter of the other story.**


	2. Chapter 1

**The Magenta Code : Rebellious Phantom**

 **Warning: Alternate universe, Uchiha Naruto, Older Naruto, Godlike Naruto, OOCness and OC'S, Harem, Good Uchiha Clan, Code Geass and Jackie Chan Adventures (Elements, Concepts and Paralleled Situations), elements from various universes. Reading the trailer of the story is advised, it is found in my stories list on my profile.**

 **Disclaimer: Of course I don't own either Naruto or any other anime.**

 **Chapter 1 : Prologue….. Part l**

 **Nine Years After The Kyuubi Attack, Konoha, Uchiha Clan's Compound, Clan Head's Residence…**

The pitter patter of a child's footsteps echoed through the hallway of the fourth floor of the spacious building in the early morning hours. A little girl of 9 years old hurried towards a certain room, she was barefooted and wore a simple indigo colored pajama, she had dark brown hair and eyes, a diamond shaped seal was on her for head. There was also a white male ferret which was comfortably wrapped around her neck, happily squeaking as it messed around with the girl's long unkempt hair.

"Shirayuki, stop it!." The annoyed girl commanded and slapped the hands of the playful animal, which started to mess her hair even more than before, making squeaking noises which strangely resembled a human's laugh.

The girl rolled her eyes at her beloved pet and decided to just ignore him. She finally reached the room that she was looking for and opened the door, knowing that it was unlocked. Walking inside, she approached the king-sized bed and frowned upon seeing two figures loudly snoring under the mattresses. She grabbed said mattress and threw it off of the two people, revealing a sleeping man and woman.

The man had black hair which was pulled back in a low ponytail, his hair was a little spiky in the front and had bangs that hung over his for head. He had a diagonal scar on his left cheek and a small lion tattoo on the underside of his right forearm, his age is 35 years old. The woman had an animalistic look and she was 33 years old. She had long, spiky, untamed brown hair, fang markings on her cheeks as well as markings over her eyes and a dark shade of purple lipstick. A set of elongated canine teeth could be spotted inside her open mouth, she was laying her head on the man's chest and he was holding her shoulder with his left arm. They were wearing blue and brown pajamas respectively, and they were both snoring.

"Papa, Mama, wake up!." The girl exclaimed, pouting adorably while shaking her father. Noticing that neither of them even budged, she shook him harder and raised her voice.

"Papa! Its six in the morning, wake up!."

The man blinked sleepily after a while, revealing a pair of onyx black eyes. He slowly turned his eyes to glance at the little girl and stared at her for a few seconds, his vision still blurry, but as soon as he figured out who she was, he smiled a tired smile and reach out his arms, wrapping them around her midsection and pulling her towards himself, he buried his face in her chest and murmured groggily while smiling with his eyes closed out of tiredness…

"My dearest Tenten, you do know that your Papa loves you so much, right?" Tenten and her ferret both deadpanned and stared at him with half-lidded eyes, Tenten just shook her head.

'Now I'm completely certain. Papa, Mama and Itachi nii-san are heavy sleepers.' She thought in defeat.

"You're still not fully awake, are you, Papa?" Tenten asked in matter of fact tone of voice, hearing no response, she looked down and sweat dropped when she saw that her father has fallen asleep while holding onto her, again. Sighing in annoyance, she started wiggling around to try to get out of his strong hold.

"Let me go!. Even when you're half asleep, you're still pampering me. I'm not a little girl anymore, Papa!." She complained loudly, the man groaned and let her go, having finally woken up.

"Don't remind me." He said in a dismayed tone and laid back on the bed.

"Naruto, its time to get up. Remember that you have to attend a council meeting after a few hours." Said the woman who has recently been woken up because of the noise, she rubbed her eyes and sat up on the bed, exposing her vertical slit-like pupils.

"Mama Tsume!." Tenten said cheerfully and jumped over her father to settle in her mother's lap, accidentally stepping on the stomach of the recently revealed Naruto, causing him to spit out air.

"Ah! Sorry, Papa!." The girl apologized in a hurry, Naruto just smiled a strained smile and raised his hand to ruffle her hair.

"Its quite alright, sweetheart." He responded kindly, making her smile and embrace him. Tsume grinned in happiness at the sight while petting Shirayuki.

"Well, let go downstairs to eat breakfast, and I hope that it is going to be steak. Come on, Tenten, hop on my back, I will give you a piggyback ride." Naruto said with a smile and sat up with his back facing his daughter. He was sure that she will jump on his back right away, since he knew that Tenten _loved_ piggyback rides, and just as he expected, she grinned and immediately clung to his neck.

'And she says that she's no longer a little girl.' He mused to himself and chuckled quietly. He stood up and walked towards the door, Tsume was right behind him, holding Shirayuki in her arms.

As he was about to step outside of the room, two gusts of wind flew in front of his legs, stopping him dead in his tracks. He turned his head to look at the hallway and caught a glimpse of what, or _who_ just passed them by.

They were two boys who were running at a fast pace, both of them were laughing and it seemed like they were escaping from something. The first boy looked like a mini version of Naruto, he had black hair and violet eyes, and wore a light yellow pajama, his age is the same as Tenten which is 9 years old. The second boy had black eyes and spiky black hair with a blue tint, he wore a dark blue pajama and was also 9 years old.

Just as Tsume was about to call out to the two boys, two thundering yells interrupted her before she even said a word.

"Minato! Sasuke!." Was the enraged yell of a fair-skinned girl who was chasing after the boys. She had black eyes and long, untamed, dark pink hair. She was wearing a white pajama and her age was 14 years old. Her face had various scribbles on it.

"Come back here you little runts!." Yelled another girl who was getting out of the room at the end of the hallway. She had red hair which was short and spiky on the right side, while longer and straight on the left side, a diamond shaped seal similar to Tenten's was on her for head. Her eyes were crimson in color and she wore brown narrow glasses. Her face and glasses were also riddled with scribbles. She wore a red pajama and her age was exactly the same as the other girl, 14 years old.

The two outraged girls came running down the hallway at an extreme speed, chasing after their annoying little brothers. But, they slowed down a bit to swiftly greet their parents…..

"Good morning, Kaa-san! Tou-san/ **Oyaji (Old Man)**!." They shouted as they passed by.

Naruto sweat dropped, while Tenten and Tsume giggled to themselves.

"For your information, I'm not that old, Tayuya!." Naruto cried out loud after the two. The girl named Tayuya turned her head to look at him as she was still running, she was smirking.

"You sure look like it to me, Oyaji~!." She replied, purposely drawing out the word in a singing tone, causing Naruto to comically drop his head as a cloud of false depression appeared over him.

"That girl is just as rude as Kushina is." He mumbled dejectedly.

"At least Karin is a bit more respectful…. " Tsume said with a giggle.

"….. Somewhat." She added after she thought about it for a few seconds, sweat dropping.

The door to their left side suddenly opened, a young man came trudging out of it. He had jet-black hair and onyx eyes under which were long, pronounced tear-troughs. He appeared to have already changed into his casual clothes which consisted of a black shirt with the Uchiha clan symbol on the back, bandages around his ankles, and black sandals. He wore tan pants with a weapons pouch strapped to his back. His age is 14 years old. He yawned and scratched his back, slowly turning his sleepy eyes to look at them.

'He looks like a sloth.' Tenten thought while giggling with mirth, imagining the boy as a cartoon-nish drawing of an actual sloth.

"Good morning Tou-sama, Kaa-sama, Tenten." The boy greeted sluggishly and walked over to them and patted Tenten's head, which caused her to playfully stick her tongue out at him.

"Good morning to you too, Itachi." Naruto responded with a smile.

"What's with all the ruckus?" Asked another boy who came out of the room next to Itachi. He also seemed to have changed into his casual clothes which are also his Shinobi clothes, since he quite likes them. He wore a dark brown robe with a raised collar which covered the lower half of his face. There is an Uchiha clan symbol on the front of his collar and on the back of his robe. He also had a pair of double sided twin swords which had three-dimensional handles in the shapes of an owl's claws. Not to mention that an actual, real great horned owl was calmly standing on his left shoulder.

His hair was black and he had a diamond shaped seal on his for head, but his eyes were red with three tomoes, the Uchiha clan's **Kikei Genkai (Bloodline Limit)** , **The Sharingan (Copy Wheel Eye)**. However, since he has his Sharingan active, this is not the real color of his eyes. Like the rest of his siblings, his father had taught him to master his Sharingan to the point that he could keep it activated near-constantly with minimal to no drain on his Chakra levels, and like Itachi, he prefers to keep his Sharingan active almost all the time. When he does actually deactivates his Sharingan, the real color of his eyes is brown, this fact is only known to those who are close to him, have actually known him for a long time, or had the rare chance of seeing him without his Sharingan active. His fangirls are still debating over it, some claim that his eyes are black, while others claim that they're in fact brown, using his mother and Tenten's eye colors as their proof. His age is 13 years old.

"You have dressed yourself up pretty early, huh, Nawaki?" Tsume asked with a raised eyebrow.

Nawaki glanced at her and nodded silently.

"That is correct, Kaa-san. Good morning to you all, I hope you had a good night's sleep." He responded. He gave them a prolonged stare and commented.

"You have not yet changed your clothes, I see." The three pajama wearing individuals blinked.

"Ah, I totally forgot to change." Naruto said in embarrassment while scratching the back of his head. He looked back at Tenten who was still clinging to his neck.

"How about it, Ten? Why don't go downstairs, change your clothes and wait for us to do the same. I promise that I will give you your piggyback after breakfast." Tenten put her finger on her chin and thought about it for a few seconds before smiling and nodding.

"Ok!." She released her hold on her father's neck and jumped down, Shirayuki also jumped from Tsume's hands and landed beside his owner.

Tenten then stood in front of Itachi and Nawaki, beckoning them with her finger. The two older brothers shared a look and stared at her with raised eyebrows, bending their heads down to her height. She surprised them by kissing each of their cheeks before beaming at them.

"See you downstairs, nii-sans!." She said and started to walk away. The two Uchiha siblings just smiled to themselves.

"Would you please go with Tenten, Chie?" Nawaki asked his owl. The deadly bird of prey just nodded and said…..

"As you wish, Nawaki-san." It looked at the girl and his eyes landed on Shirayuki, who took an attacking stance and hissed at him, the owl actually huffed and raised it's head high like it was looking down at the ferret, making the others sweat drop at their antics.

"I will take my leave to change as well." Taume stated and walked back to her room. Naruto smiled at her retreating back, he turned towards his eldest sons, his expression having turned serious and his stare pensive.

"Itachi, Nawaki, you two are aware of what your mission is today, are you not?" The two nodded with equally serious expressions.

"Hai." They said shortly. Naruto nodded and said….

"Good. Being in the Anbu at such a young age, you two have gained the respect of your fellow Shinobi, even if they don't particularly like you. The Hokage have assigned you, Nawaki, as his guard, so you would be hiding in his office at all times, which makes spying on him that much more easier. And you Itachi, you can gain access to the files of both the Anbu and the Torture and Interrogation department. I have been proud of you since you were born, and when you enlisted in the Anbu along with your sisters, I couldn't have been more proud. However, always remember rule number 13…."

" **There is nothing called being too careful, never underestimate your opponents, no matter what their age and/or rank is.** " They simultaneously finished what he was going to say, causing him to drop his serious face and smile at them, reaching out his hands to gently rub their heads.

"Listen to me, my children. You, your siblings, your mothers, and your uncle's family, are my close family. However, my apprentices and the clan are my, no, _our_ extended family. If what the Hokage, his clan heads and his advisors are planning for us turned out to be completely true, then I will do anything to protect you from any harm, as its my duty as your father and as the leader of this clan. I will not lose you like I lost my own parents, I won't let it happen." He stated with conviction and determination, his eyes unconsciously changing into a Sharingan with a peculiar color, dark purple, behind the usual three tomoes of his Sharingan and under his pupil, there was a strange, glowing bird-like symbol.

His sons looked up at their father with the same amount of resolution and nodded, both of their Sharingan were activated and looked exactly the same as his, having changed their normal appearance and red color. swearing that they would do the same to protect their family. Their respect and admiration for him reaching new heights, even though they have always respected and admired him since they were little kids.

"Well, that is the end of that matter. Moving on, today I'm expecting an old friend, and I need you to be here to greet him and his company. So, try to not take missions outside of the village today, alright?" He asked.

"That's fine with me." Itachi answered while Nawaki silently agreed with a nod.

"Alright then. Now excuse me as I have to brush my teeth and change my clothes, you should do that too, brushing your teeth I mean. Ugh, I need some coffee." Naruto groaned under his breath and walked back to his and Tsume's bedroom.

"You should rejoice." Itachi said quietly while watching their father walk into his room. Nawaki raised a single eyebrow at his way.

"Hmm?" He 'asked'. His brother turned his head towards him and stared at him with a passive expression.

"You and I both know who is this old friend who is coming to visit us tonight. The girl you fancy should be coming with him, after all, he can't leave her alone." The younger Uchiha widened his eyes for a fraction of a second and a thin red line appeared on his cheeks. He however, quickly returned his expression back to it's original cold state.

"Who said that I like her, she is not my type anyway. She is rude, cranky, loves to complain a lot and overbearing and almost never treats me in a nice way." He stated and took out a pack of gum from his pocket, taking one and chewing on it.

Itachi moved to stand in front of him, showing the difference between their heights as he was almost a head taller than Nawaki. He smiled a closed-eyed smile and poked his younger brother's for head.

"Nice performance, but you can not deceive me, Nawaki." He said and started to walk towards his room, he then stopped at his door and glanced back at Nawaki.

"I don't know if this will give you a boost in confidence or not, but I hope that it will….. " Nawaki stared at him with small amount of curiosity in his eyes.

"From what I have seen so far, even though she is hiding it pretty well….. She appears to fancy you too." Nawaki's eyes widened in shock and a full on blush spread across his hidden cheeks.

"Let's stop talking about my love life for a second. I heard that you're going out on a date with Izumi-san tomorrow." He said cheekily, his demeanor changing into a more playful and teasing behavior. Itachi stopped dead in his tracks and said without looking back….

"Don't go around claiming and making up things that didn't happen, it is just an outing of two friends, it is not a date by any means. Rule number 7,Nawaki. **Don't believe everything that you're told or heard, make sure of it and check it twice.** " He didn't turn around the entire time, not wanting his brother to notice his own flustered state.

"Why don't you ask her out? You like her and she likes you, you have been best friends since forever and you still haven't asked her out on a date yet." Nawaki insisted, enjoying how he is making his brother just as flustered as he was because of him.

"I do not like her." Itachi said with finality and slammed the door behind his back, his brother just smirked and whispered to himself.

"Nice performance, you could have fooled me….. Nii-san." He chuckled quietly and walked into his room to brush his teeth.

 **A few minutes later…..**

After brushing their teeth and changing their clothes, the four family members met up again in front of their rooms.

"Your father has told me about your new assignments. Please be careful and try to be as quick and as undetectable as possible." Tsume said gently. She changed into a simple black pants and grey t-shirt with a black jacket over it.

"Don't worry about them, Tsume. They're our kids, you're fully aware of what they're really capable of, if anything happens, I know that they will be able to handle it." Naruto assured his beloved wife, putting his complete trust in his sons and knowing that they will not fail their task, he was the one who trained them to be the renowned monsters they are now. His clothes are now consisted of a black kosode with a long white haori over the top and dark blue hakama, tucked into his black boots. He also wears brown gloves which cover only the back of his hands and his wrists.

"Just make sure to remember rule number 13."

"You forgot rule number 12, **never keep secrets from family."** Said an unknown voice, they all turned their heads to its location and spotted a young teenager who was sitting on the window across from them.

The young man had short, unkempt, dark-coloured hair, black eyes and a relatively broad nose and well-defined eyelashes, that were turns upwards at each end. He wore the standard attire of the Uchiha clan which includes a high-collared, dark-coloured outfit along with a tantō strapped to the right side of the back of his shoulder. He also wore what appeared to be a harness for his tantō which ran across his chest and fastened over both his shoulders.

Naruto smiled at the boy and signaled him to come down.

"We were waiting for you to make your presence known." He replied. The boy grinned and jumped down in front of them, being greeted with welcoming smiles.

"What did I miss?" He asked jokingly. Naruto smirked and smacked the back of the boy's head, causing him to hiss in slight pain and rub the place of the smack.

"Don't try to be cute. You haven't missed anything, you were there since Tenten left, we have all sensed you, even she did. How could it be a secret if you already heard all of it?" He asked theoretically. The boy just smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment, a habit which he took from the same man who's standing in front of him right now, the man he admired for his entire life and the man who he looked up to, both as a father figure and as a Shinobi.

"I hope that I'm not late for breakfast, **Naruto-Shishō (Master Naruto)**." Naruto shook his head in answer.

"You have arrived just in time. Even though you were not invited and you just invited yourself as usual, please come join us, my dear apprentice… "

He smiled at the boy and turned around, slowly walking towards the stairs.

"….. Shisui."

 **To Be Continued….**

 **Hey guys! So, this is part 1 of the Prologue of this story, my second story. A story which I know for a fact that it won't be that popular, because you know, it is about the Uchiha clan and everyone knows that the Uchihas are hated in this website and in the Fandom as a whole, but I liked them, as characters and as a Clan, they were cool to ME, keep in mind that I'm talking about my MYSELF here and not you. But, it doesn't really matter if the story got popular or not, I felt like writing it and that is what I'm going to do, as long as I want to write it and I'm satisfied with what I wrote, the popularity of the story doesn't mean anything of significance to me, I know that I can't appease everyone and I'm not even trying to do that, I just write what I want to write, if someone liked it then that's good, and if someone hated it then that's not so good but its fine, I only give a crap about those who like it anyway.**

 **Moving on, this is the start of the Prologue, the first 3-4 chapters of the story might all be parts of the Prologue, characters introduction, their personalities and relationships and the like, with a few plot points thrown here and there, and then the story begins, that doesn't means that the Prologue isn't important, if you read my first story you should be aware that I emphasize that every chapter and every sentence that I write are important to the plot of the story. Whether if they are character related, event related or plot related, they are all equally important.**

 **Author Explanations :**

 ***The personality of the Naruto in this story is based on several characters from different universes and media, as opposed to the Naruto in my other story whose personality is based on only Aizen and Shanks. This Naruto's personality was inspired from Lelouch from Code Geass, Levi from Attack On Titan, Kouga Gennosuke from Basilisk, Madara Uchiha from Naruto Shippudèn and Gibbs from NCIS, his personality is a mix between all of them. I highly recommend that you read the PERSONILTIES of those characters in their respective Wiki pages, unfortunately Gibbs does not have a personality description but everyone who watches NCIS knows how he rolls.**

 ***The Uchiha compound is basically a closed yard which has a number of houses in it, meaning that it is not a single house where all Uchihas live in, that's stupid.**

 ***Since Naruto is an Uchiha in this story, who has a strong affinity towards fire, his favorite food is steaks, barbecue and grilled meat. His favorite drink is coffee. The favorite food of the Naruto in my other story is seafood and his favorite drink is sake. I know that it is weird that I'm talking about the other story in this one when I shouldn't, but hey at least now you know something about the other Naruto that you didn't know before, appreciate that, or not, it is your choice. Another difference is that this Naruto is a realist, while the other Naruto is an idealist.**

 ***The scar and the tattoo are not just there to make Naruto look 'cool', I think that's a bit childish. Both of them have a meaning and both of them have stories behind them.**

 ***Shirayuki means "Snow White" in reference to the ferret's white fur. The ferret is also a reference to a classic anime that I used to watch when I was a kid, it's name was Romoe's Blue Skies, the protagonist of that anime had a white ferret as a pet. And yes, I did watch anime when I was a kid, my country dubbed the animes and aired them in children channels, so I was watching animes like Naruto, One piece, Inyusha, Bleach, Doraemon, Digimon, Dragon Ball, Pokémon and many more since I was 4 years old. Of course they were censored but they only censored the nudity and the swear words, they didn't censor blood, I remember being 5 years old and watching Detective Conan for God's sake! They didn't censor the murder scenes, what the fuck is wrong with them? That shit was terrifying I tell you. So, yeah, I know canon pretty well, that's why if you ever found something in my stories that is not canon, just know that I changed it, no need to try to be a salty smartass and 'call me out for it' or some other nonsense like that, because I assure you that I'm aware of what is canon and what is not.**

 ***Chie means "wisdom" since owls are linked with wisdom. And since owls are also said to cure diseases in some mythologies, they are fit to be Nawaki's summons because he knows much about medical-ninjutsu, how could he not when he has a mother who is the best medic in the elemental continent. So, the owls are able to cure poison related diseases and some other diseases in this story.**

 ***It is quite clear that Chie is a summon while Shirayuki is a normal animal. However, that doesn't mean that Shirayuki isn't useful, while he can't provide that much in combat, he is quite useful in other areas.**

 ***The design of Nawaki's twin swords is based on the design of Scorpion's swords in Mortal Kompat.**

 ***The fact that Tenten sensed Shisui doesn't mean that he is incompetent, it just means that Tenten is highly trained and that she is much more stronger and skilled than she appears to be.**

 ***Shisui refers to Naruto as "master" because Naruto really is his master, Naruto is a clan head with the rank of a Jōnin, even though he is much powerful than that but he accepted it, he didn't really care about his rank at all, but he never was a Jōnin Sensie/teacher of any team. There is a clear difference between a master and a teacher, if you are still confused, then I suggest that you Google the difference between the two, I did… Seriously, I did Google it.**

 ***Naruto has other apprentices, two to be exact, and one of them wasn't originally born in Konoha. Some of his wives also have their own apprentices.**

 **,*The ages of some charecters will be altered.**

 ***The designs of the characters clothes were based on the designs of the clothes of various characters from different universes. First is because I don't know how to describe clothes so I can't describe how they look like even though I have them in my head, second is because I liked the designs of those characters outfits, I do, I do!. This won't be the first time a clothes design is based on another character.**

 **Here is a list of the characters which I have based my characters clothes on:**

 **_ Naruto Kouga Gennosuke**

 **From: Basilisk**

 **_ Nawaki Feitan From: Hunter x Hunter (It is coming back!)**

 **Author Challenge :**

 **Can you guess who is Naruto's old friend?**

 **Well, I guess I don't have anything else to say other than advising you to read the trailer of this story as well as the introduction chapter which is before this chapter, so you could get a general idea of the characters and story, of course that is only if you are interested in the story.**

 **Sorry about any grammatical or spelling errors. Actually, I'm looking for a Beta, if anyone has time to review my stories, please send me a PM.**

 **My other story will updated soon, I hope. This was for those who are interested in that story.**

 **Please wait for the next update and I hope that it will be soon. Thank you for taking the time to read this!.**

 **Thank you for your reviews, both the positive ones and the negative!.**

 **Kudo Shiho Out!.**


	3. Chapter 2

**The Magenta Code: Rebellious Phantom**

 **Chapter 2: Prologue Part ll…. First Half**

 **Uchiha Clan Head's Residence, First Floor…..**

The family of four alongside Shisui descended the stairs to the first floor of their house, going straight to the dining room which had a wide, short-legged table along with cushions surrounding it. A number of people awaited them as they sat on their respective cushions.

"You sure took your sweet time up there. Oh, Shisui-nii, why am I not surprised you're here?" Tayuya's usual sarcastic tone was the first thing they heard as soon as they stepped foot inside the room.

Shisui just grinned, rubbing his nose with his finger before he replied rather _too_ cheerfully….

"Well, its good to see you too, little **Shinku Ójo (Scarlet princess)**." He teased. A small scowl made it's way to Tayuya's expressionless face, it was no secret that she hated the nickname Shisui made up for her since she was a child, she hated being called little and princess. She had changed from her pajama into her **Anbu** clothes, her attire consisted of a black high-collar, full-body uniform which was covered by a layer of body armor, and black shoes. On her hands and forearms, she wore fingerless gloves with forearm/hand protectors lined with small spikes along the knuckles, a red and white porcelain mask which had the shape of a Bat was tied tightly around her right forearm protector.

There was a sword strapped to her back. The sword looked plain and simple like any other blade, but it was not, for this sword is one of the Uchiha clan's treasures. Being a clan which members were quite skilled in **Bukijutsu (Weapon Techniques** **)** , the Uchiha had possession of a variety of different types of weapons and armors, weapons that were passed down from generation to generation ever since the clan was founded, Madara Uchiha himself has taken his infamous fan, armor and scythe from among these weapons. Some were just normal pieces of metal, some had very unique abilities and uses, and some were _sentient,_ the Uchihas guarded these weapons and kept quiet about them for years, hiding them deep inside the _**Naka no Jinja (**_ **Naka Shrine)** , the shrine which is guarded by complex security seals and deadly traps. But, some of these weapons were taken by Naruto Uchiha, the leader of the clan and Tayuya's father, of course with the permission of the rest of his kin, he gave each of his children the chance to pick the weapon they wanted and kept the rest in a DNA closed room named the "weapons vault" in his own house. Tayuya's sword is one of those powerful, deadly and terrible weapons, it's name is **Voruparu (Vorpal)**. Despite it's plain design, Vorpal is a weapon of great power, an _evil_ sword by it's nature, or so the legends say, and now it is wielded by one of the most unforgiving and cruel people the Uchiha clan has ever produced, Tayuya Uchiha. The fearsome ability of the legendary sword, coupled with Tayuya's frightening reputation as both a person and an Anbu, have earned her the epithet of **Uchiha no Karite (Reaper Of The Uchiha).**

"Don't call me that." She bit back in annoyance. The older Uchiha just raised his hands in mock surrender while grinning, trying to placate the girl with the fiery temper. He actually succeeded since she sighed and just rolled her eyes at him, Shisui and everyone else shared a collective sigh when they saw that.

'Crisis avoided.' They thought in relief.

'At least she didn't unleash her undead soldiers on me like last time.' Shisui thought with a little grimace. 'That wasn't very nice, I was almost killed!. But who am I kidding? Since when was little Tayuya a nice person?' he chuckled inwardly at his own question.

Naruto was about to open his mouth, but was interrupted by a cheerful voice and the sudden appearance of a child's face in front of his.

"Good morning! Papa!." The child, a girl of five years old, chirped in a joyful tone, smiling widely as she hanged upside-down in the air, her face just mere inches away from Naruto's, paper wings flapping lazily from behind her. She had purple hair and black eyes. She wore a black, sleeveless kimono-style top, black arm-warmers and leggings, with forearm and shin armour, and black tabi with waragi. She wears black headwear decorated with a turquoise band, with a pink skull on each side. She wears a black scarf, which sometimes conceals her face.

"Good morning to you too, Tenshi." Naruto responded with a soft smile, leaning forward and placing a kiss on the girl's cheek. Tenshi just giggled happily and flew through the open window, disappearing just as fast as she had appeared.

"Wait, Tenshi! What about breakfast?!" Her father called out to her as he stood at the window.

"I will be right back!" He heard her distant voice as she went further and further away from the house.

Narutos sighed and shook his head before he heard a soft, melodic chuckle from behind him and turned around to face the person who emitted such a sound. It was a bespectacled girl of 14 years old, she had mixed colored purple hair which had black tips, amber eyes and a lavender eye shadow. Her **Jōnin** attire consisted of Martial Arts training uniform top with its arms cut off and a red band wrapped around the waist. Her arms are covered by dark purple forearm sleeves that matches her scarf in the same color. She wears black boots and her legs are mostly uncovered, except for some black hot-pants. She also wore a silver rose-shaped locket. Unlike the rest of Konoha's Shinobi, she and her siblings do not wear the Jōnin flack jackets, nor do they wear the Konoha forhead protectors. The reason for this is because their father, Naruto, is a practical and old school type of guy, he advised them not to wear anything that would give away their place of loyalty.

" _Rule number 10,_ _ **a Shinobi works in the shadows and stays in the shadows, not for the sake of themselves, but for the sake of those they value**_ _." He had said. That was the first time they heard that rule, and like always, they took his advice to heart, their father have never led them astray before and they trusted his judgment._

Of course the Hokage protested to the idea of them not wearing symbols of the village, but Naruto managed to convince him about it after a long discussion. And when the Hokage brought up the fact that their eyes and reputations pretty much gave them away, Naruto assured him that they will not be recognized, already knowing that his children never left any survivors anyway, as the saying goes : "Dead men tell no tales. " But the Hokage didn't need to know that.

A large mace which was made of steel was strapped to her back. The name of the mace is **Nansen mono (Smasher Of Thousands),** another one of the Uchiha's fabled weapons. The Nansen mono, like Valpor, is no ordinary weapon, it is in fact a sentient weapon which has many dangerous abilities of it's own. Not only is it sentient, but it can actually _talk and converse_ with it's wielder _._ Unfortunately, it is sleeping at the moment. It actually doesn't need to sleep at all, but he is just that lazy.

She was leaning her head on her knuckle, as she rested her elbow on the dining table. Her expression was calm and serene, and she wore a soft disarming smile as she gazed up at her father.

"Don't bother trying to get her to listen, Tou-san. She's obviously way too excited about something, something of which I don't know. But you know that she won't hear you while she's like that." She said gently, her smile never leaving her face.

"I second that, Yomiko. No one can get Tenshi's attention when she's all bubbly and excited." Karin said with a small laugh, agreeing with her sister wholeheartedly. Similar to her fraternal twin sister, she had changed into her **Anbu** clothes. Her uniform consisted of blue Oniwabanshū-style shinobi shozoku tied with a pink obi. To complement this outfit, she wears tabi socks with zori sandals and her lower legs wrapped in blue tape and on her hands, she wears blue combination hand- and forearm-guards. Her Anbu mask was strapped to her forhead, facing backwards, and it was the shape of a Cheetah.

A silver cane was resting on the back of her shoulder with a black sling. The dark blue handle of the cane was curved around to meet the shaft. The name of this cane is **Raikū (Coming Void).**

Naruto just smiled a little and shook his head once again.

"That kid is going to be the death of me one day." He said jokingly as he walked towards his cushion to sit and wait for Mikoto to bring the dishes since it was her turn to cook today, Shisui and his family members just chuckled quietly to themselves. They all loved Tenshi, because for them, her name just fits her quite well, she is an angel in their eyes. Her openness, optimistic personality and cheerfulness served as a refreshing remedy for their serious personalities, she always kept the house lively. Which is quite odd since neither Naruto or her own mother are _that_ cheerful, nor is her siblings, but its still a good thing anyway so it doesn't really matter from where she got her bubbly personality, maybe its just because she is still too young.

"So, where is the rest of the family?" Hana asked her father, looking confused as to why neither the rest of her mothers and younger siblings came yet. She had long brown hair which she wears in a ponytail with two locks of hair framing her face over her large, black eyes. She also wears a light shade of lipstick and has the traditional fang-like tattoos of the Inuzuka clan on both of her cheeks, in addition to a tattoo on her upper right arm that resembles a flower. She wore a form-fitting jacket which doesn't have any chest pockets. She also wears a pair of form-fitting shorts cut just above the knee, bandages just below her tattoo. Unlike her mother, Tsume, she didn't her extended canines or slit-like eyes, and wild, untamed hair.

Lastly, she wore a pair of iron gloves. The name of these gloves is **Tetsu no kenjū (Iron Gauntlets)** , another one of the Uchiha's weapons.

"They're on their way." Tsume answered her, Itachi and Nawaki nodded silently in agreement.

"Tou-san, I heard that Rasa Oji-san is coming for a visit today. Is that true?" Hana asked again to which Naruto nodded with a small grin.

"Yeah. He would arrive later tonight with his children, so make sure to be there and prepare the spare rooms for them." Hana smiled slightly and nodded back.

'Rasa-san? Isn't that a surprise? Hmmm….. ' Yomiko trailed off her thoughts and glanced at Nawaki, staring at him with a strange smile.

Her younger brother felt her stare and turned his head towards her, raising an eyebrow quizzically. However, when he noticed the gleam in her eyes, his own eyes dilated slightly and he felt a faint blush creeping up his cheeks, he quickly broke eye contact with her and stared right ahead, still feeling her gaze drilling a hole in his head.

'Kami, she knows!.' He thought in slight panic, then he sighed and slumped his shoulders in defeat, resigning to his fate.

'Of course she knows. Nothing escapes Yomiko's eyes.' How did he think that she wouldn't notice? Yomiko _always_ takes notice of everything. She's always smiling that mysterious and infuriating smile of hers, a smile that seems to say that she knew something which you didn't, it's frustrating really. That's why Yomiko is known among the clan as the 'Mother Hen' among her siblings, because she's always aware of everything that happens to them and tries to help and guide them to the best of her ability.

'Guess I have to prepare for the endless teasing.' Nawaki thought to himself in mock sorrow, she wouldn't let him live it down, he just knew it, Yomiko is sadistic like that.

"Oh, come on! Sasuke, Menma and Minato are annoying enough, now Gaara and Kankuro too? That's just too much!. " Tayuya complained, huffing indignantly and crossing her arms over her chest.

Naruto grinned mischievously and said…

"Well, consider your prayers answered. You will only have to tolerate them for two days, because the day after tomorrow, all six of you will be on border patrol duty." He said cheekily, knowing how she will react to that, Shisui just snickered to himself in the background .

"Great…. " Karin mumbled under her breath and sighed, shooting Tayuya a glare from the corner of her eye.

'Why did you have to open your mouth and jinx it, Tayuya?'

"Oh, joy." Tayuya murmured and rolled her eyes, cynicism dripping from her voice.

"You have me sold." Yomiko said with the smile still on her face, although it faltered just a little.

"Congratulations." Itachi said in monotone, raising his hands on either side of him, to which both Nawaki and Hana gave him a weak high-five.

"Cheers." Nawaki responded in a quiet tone.

"Glorious." Hana commented dryly.

"Well, aren't you a lively bunch?" An unknown voice asked in a heavily sarcastic tone. The visibly dejected teens turned their gazes to the doorway.

Standing there with a gentle smile while holding Tenten in her arms was a blonde haired woman who had brown eyes. She had a diamond shaped seal on her forhead and wore a grass-green haori with the kanji for "gamble" (賭, _kake_ ) written on the back, inside a red circle. Underneath she wears a grey, kimono-style blouse with no sleeves, held closed by a broad, dark bluish-grey obi that matches her pants, She wears open-toed, strappy black sandals with high heels. She has red nail polish on both her fingernails and toenails and uses a soft pink lipstick.

Shirayuki was standing in front of her legs, while Chie was perched on her left shoulder.

Tenten has also changed her clothes. She now wore a cycling short-like pants matched with a short-sleeved uwagi, an obi sash worn around her waist and an obijime is tied over it, a pair of finger-less gloves, tabi boots or socks with zōri, and leg warmers that cover from the ankles up to her knees.

'Damn, they're sulking so much that I can almost see the waves of depression surrounding them.' The woman thought to herself. Her daughter just giggled at the defeated looks on the faces of her older siblings.

Naruto smiled warmly at the blonde woman and patted the cushion to his right, silently inviting her to next to him since Tsume sat on his left.

"Well, good morning to you too…. Tsunade."

 **To Be Continued…. ….**

 **And that is the end of chapter 2! Quite short, right? Sorry for that but I'm just so tired right now and I wanted to update this story today by any means necessary, because it is been a long time since I have updated it and to give more space to focus on the other story since I have to write two chapters for it, and one of them is long. However, I promise that once I update the other story that I will update this one with a slightly longer chapter.**

 **So, without further ado, let's get to the author explanations.**

 **Author Explanations :**

 ***The idea of the Uchiha Clan having a variety of different weapons is inspired from the fact that they are pretty good in Bukijutsu or weapons techniques, I just added my own touch to that fact and expanded in it.**

 ***Just like his children, Naruto has his own weapon and some of his wives also have weapons. Itachi does have his own weapon and Nawaki's sowrds** _ **might**_ **also have their own unique abilities.**

 ***Each of these weapons have their own powers and abilities, they can also be used in conjunction with the Sharingan, more on that later.**

 ***Vorpal is inspired from the sword "vorpal " in the Jabberwocky poem. However, only it's name and design are inspired from it, it has a special and deadly ability, I scattered some hints to what that ability is or might be in this chapter.**

 ***Nansen mono is the Japanese translation of the phrase "Smasher Of Thousands" which is the meaning of the name of the mace named "Sharur" in Sumerian Mythology. The mace is wielded by the Sumerian God, Ninurta.**

 ***Tetsu no kenjū is the Japanese translation of the meaning of the name "** **Járngreipr", the Iron Gauntlets used by the Norse God "Thor".**

 ***Raiku is inspired or exactly is the same sword used by Kageroza Inaba in the Manga "Bleach".**

 ***The inspirations for the attires of the characters:**

 **-Tayuya ( Lan Fan from "Fullmetal Alchemist).**

 **-Yomiko ( Sarutobi Ayame from "Gintama").**

 **-Tenshi ( Goemon Hachisuka from "Oda Nobuna no Yabou").**

 **-Karin ( Misao Makimachi from "Rurouni Kenshin").**

 **-Hana (Same as Canon).**

 **-Tenten (Machi from "Hunter x Hunter ").**

 **I'm not sure if those are all the points, I'm tired so I might have missed one or two, but don't worry, if I did, I will include them in the next chapter.**

 **And since no one bothered to answer the last author challenge, the answer is in this chapter, it is Rasa the Kazekage. So, let's get to the next author challenge, I tried to make it as easy as possible this time.**

 **Author Challenge :**

 **What is the ability of Tayuya's sword, Vorpal?**

 **Well, I guess that's all for now, I'm dead tired and I need some sweet sleep. See you soon!.**

 **Sorry for any grammatical or spelling mistakes.**

 **Please wait for the next update and I hope that it will be soon. Thank you for taking the time to read this!.**

 **Thank you for your reviews, both the positive ones and the negative!.**

 **Kudo Shiho Out!.**


End file.
